Edward and Jacob Switch!
by vampirecullenaddict
Summary: What would happpen if Edward and Jacob switched bodies and lives? Would Bella believe their crazy story? Or leave for good? Our first story! Please Read!
1. The Tent

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! We know a lot of you guys don't like author's notes, we don't either. But this is our first time so sorry. If any part of the story doesn't make sense to you just review and tell us or PM us. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the characters and the book belong to Stephanie Meyer. The storyline however, we gratefully own.**

Chapter 1

"That's all we know so far about the newborns. Keep Sam posted and be sure to tell us if anything comes up." Jasper said as he quickly left upstairs with Alice.

"_I don't like to admit it, but Jasper's instructions are a little overwhelming and confusing. Why am I always the center of vampire's attention? I'm so tired, maybe ill just nap for a while…" _I thought as I drifted off to a light sleep.

In what I thought was a dream, Edward and Jacob had a long discussion about me. The ending was really strange though; both of them fell asleep instantly, who knew?

Jacob snorted quietly. "Well, you've been much more honest then I had any right to expect… Edward. Thanks for letting me in your head."

"As I said, I'm feeling oddly grateful for your presence in her life tonight. It was the least I could do…. You know, Jacob, if it weren't for the fact that we're natural enemies and that you're also trying to steal the reason for my existence, I might actually like you."

"Maybe… if you weren't a disgusting vampire who was planning to suck out the life of the girl I love… well, no, not even then."

Edward chuckled.

"What would you give, to be in my body, for at least a week?" Edward asked curiously.

"Despite the fact that you're a bloodsucking leach, I would give anything in the world if it means being with Bella."

"Wow. That's deep."

"Okay… are you alright?"

"Actually, I feel really warm right now." Edward said concerned.

"Is it just me, or does it get colder and colder up here in the mountains?" Jacob said shivering.

"OMG! It's so freakin hot! … Maybe this shows I'm better looking." Edward said smirking.

Suddenly the tent shook violently with the blizzard and made both men to fall and join me in my slumber.

**We mentioned this earlier. This is our first story and we don't care if you review but it would be nice to know if someone's reading our story at all so if you have nothing to do, click the blue button below. Thank you!**

**Vampire Cullen Addicts, a.k.a, M.S. and K.G.**


	2. They Find Out

**Hey Guys! Its been a long time since I'd written anything so SORRY! Anyways on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, would I be writing stories for you guys? **

Chapter 2

The next morning after a very long, weird night of feeling hot and cold, both Jacob and Edward were acting very strange.

"_Well that was some dream last night." _I thought to myself. I also realized that I was sweating. Like crazy.

I tried wiggling out but Jacob's arms tightened around me unconsciously. I looked up to Edward… and he was asleep.

"_He's probably just resting, because he can't sleep." _I realized.

I started calling his name and on the third call, when I was about to scream it, Jacob woke up, startled.

"What love? Is something wrong? Oh my god how did I get in here with you? You're going to freeze to death!" Jacob said as he tried to get out of the sleeping bag.

"Umm… Jacob? You run at a hundred and eight point nine degrees these days. How am I supposed to freeze to death?" I asked looking at him like he'd gone crazy.

It looked like something clicked in his mind when he immediately ran over to Edward and started shaking him violently.

"Jacob! I mean Edward! Edward get up! We have to talk, NOW!" He literally yelled at Edward.

"Go away leech I'm trying to get my beauty sleep! Plus, you might wake Bella up!" Edward said in a hushed tone.

Jacob then whispered something really long into Edward's ear and they both quickly ran out of the tent.

"Stay there Bella we'll be right back!" Jacob yelled in an Edward like mad tone.

Was it me, or are those two acting super strange? Does that mean my dream was… real?

**OOOO cliffy! Sorry guys I couldn't resist. Im not really sure if I should keep going with this because I don't know what should come next. If you want to send me an idea just PM me or review ok? Thanks! K.G (Vampire Cullen Addict)**


End file.
